The Magic Doughnut
by WingedWolfbloodWitch
Summary: Hi all:) This is my first FanFiction but please read:) Join Cherry and Elizabeta as they become friends at Hogwarts and try to convince fellow student of who she was before Hogwarts. Includes When It's A Jar parts (it wasn't a crossover category).
1. Chapter 1-PANCAKES!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to my first chapter:) It may take a while to get into the Harry Potter part of the story, but don't worry, it is included soon:) Enjoy and review please and I will be happy for any mistakes pointed out. No Hogwarts yet but just wait and see readers:)  
WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 1-PANCAKES!

I opened my eyes so that I was staring at my starry sky ceiling. I smiled to myself in the semi-darkness as I remembered what day it was. Today was Sunday and every Sunday I go to my friend Elsa's house. To make things even better, today was Elsa's birthday, which meant...DOUGHNUTS! We both loved doughnuts, which was why we bought them for each other every year. I slid my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, excited. There was nothing better than a 'Doughnut Day'.

"Cherry? Are you awake yet?" my mum yelled from downstairs. Now I know what you're thinking; "What kind of a name is Cherry?" or "Did her parent's like fruit or something?" I've heard it all before, which is why I prefer it when people call me Charlie. My mum refuses to of course, saying things like "I called you Cherry so I will _call _you Cherry!" which has never really made any sense to me, so I just stopped arguing.

"Yes" I yelled back, hoping my voice was loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood; she says she hates it when I do that, but if I did it when I was lost or something I don't think she'd be complaining. I threw on the clothes by my bed, grabbed a jacket and flung open my door. Closing it behind me, I plodded noisily down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was so bright compared to my dark, comfy bedroom that it hurt my eyes and I squinted in the sunlight coming through the blinds. I squinted and managed to make out the table. Slowly, so I didn't knock anything over, I made my way over and plopped down in a chair. "Mum?" I said in a fake whiney child voice, "Can you shut the blind a bit? I'm being blinded over here!" She shook her head "Do it yourself or there's no pancakes for you!" I rolled my eyes but secretly I didn't mind, after all, who could be sad on a Doughnut Day?! Especially as I was getting pancakes as well!

After I had closed the blinds and my eyes adjusted, Mum came over to me and put down a plate with four pancakes on. FOUR YUMMY DELICIOUS PANCAKES! I looked up at her and smiled like I'd been given a million pounds. Then I started gobbling them up really fast "Thank...Mum" I said with my mouth full of pancake. She grinned at me, and then told me not to talk with my mouthful; she could be confusing at times.

When I had finished the magnificent pancake feast, I looked across at Mum "Don't forget Mum, we need to stop off at the doughnut shop before we go to Elsa's" She laughed at me "How could I _ever_ forget?! We get them every single year!" I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked to the hallway and found my TBBT shoulder bag. Walking back into the kitchen, I picked up my money and phone from the side and turned to look expectantly at Mum. She stared out of the window, pretending not to have noticed that I was ready. "Mum?" She turned and looked at me "Yes?" she said sweetly. I almost exploded with exasperation "We need to go now Mum" I half yelled at her. "Do we?" She said, faking confusion "Oh yes! That's right! We're going to see...hmm...what's her name again? No! Don't tell me!" She fake-thought about it then snapped her fingers "Elsa! Right?" I face palmed "Seriously?! Can we just go please? Otherwise we'll not have time to stop off for doughnuts" She sighed and got up, pulling on her coat and picking up her keys. "You go ahead and get in the car Cherry, I need to get my handbag, I think I left it upstairs..." my Mum trailed off as she rushed upstairs. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door then took the key from the lock.

After I unlocked it, I got inside my Mum's car. It was a bright yellow mini, with a union jack roof, so I guess it was a good thing that today we were leaving early; less people, less people taking photos. Mum always liked anything bright or unusual 'maybe that's why she called me Cherry' I thought as my Mum approached the car window for her keys. Not looking up, I put the hand holding the keys out the window as she took it then turned to lock the front door.

When we eventually got to the doughnut shop, I noticed a bright pink sign in the shop window. "Mum, look!" I pointed it out then read aloud "'Under New Management'?" I looked at her, confused "Since when? We were here only last month" She just shrugged "Maybe he's contracted a sudden illness or something?" she suggested unhelpfully. Un-ruffled by this, she went ahead and opened the front door, ringing the bell. Sighing and not wanting to miss out on doughnuts, I followed her into the shop.


	2. Chapter 2-What a strange man!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi any readers out there, here is the second part. No Hogwarts yet but it's coming soon. Please Read and Review:)  
****WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 2-What a strange man!

When I got inside, my mum was waiting at the counter for me. "Have you got the money ready?" I pulled it out of my bag in reply and stood beside her at the counter. "Hello?" I shouted "Anyone home?" I looked down and saw a shiny gold bell on the counter then shrugged at my Mum and pressed it. DING! DING! "Hello welcome to Dom's Donut Store, how may I help you today?" I stood back from the counter, shocked; this guy had quite literally appeared out of nowhere! He had a small, black goatee and ruffled, black hair, speckled with grey. He smiled at me, his name badge (reading Dom) glinting in the light shining through the shop window. "Um" I stammered, still in shock "I'd like some, erm, doughnuts, please?" My Mum rolled her eyes at the use of 'erm' (it always annoyed her) and whispered in my ear "I'm going to wait in the car instead, I think you can handle this without me" she smiled and after an acknowledging nod in the direction of Dom, she left the shop.

I turned back to the still smiling Dom who said "What donuts would you like? Jam? Iced?" I looked at the counter below him and pointed at a tray full of pink, circular doughnuts covered with multi-coloured sprinkles "Those please" Winking at me, he spun around and when he came face to face to me again, he was holding a large bag of doughnuts. I almost collapsed again in shock; was I dreaming (cliché but that's what I was thinking)? Was I going crazy?! Dom grinned at my expression, then handed me the bag. Whilst I was gorming at him unbelievingly, he opened his left palm and a doughnut materialised there, floating. My expression didn't change; I was just as shocked and confused. The 'doughnut' rotated so that I could see his face through the hole. With his other hand, he clicked his fingers and then pointed back to the doughnut. I gasped; the view through the doughnut was different. Instead of his pale skinned face with a black goatee, I instead could see an older, hairier man with grey eyes. The eyes were watching me and then suddenly his chapped lips began to move, emitting a deep, hoarse voice "The polka-dot beanbag Cherry, sit upon it Cherry, Cherry, Cherry..."It repeated. There was a flash of bright light and when it subsided, Dom was still holding out his hand, but there was no doughnut there anymore. "Hello?!" He looked at me questioningly "Are you OK?" he asked and when I nodded he continued with "Can I have the money? For the doughnuts I mean?" I nodded slowly and placed the money in his hand. He smiled at me and, still watching him, I backed out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3-Through the Looking Doughnut

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally guys a bit o' magic:) That's all I'm going to say, no spoilers:) Read and Review please:)  
****WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 3- Through the Looking Doughnut

Now outside the shop, I turned around to see Mum waving at me through the car wind shield, then beckoning to me. I shook myself; 'It must just be over-excitement' I thought 'Maybe it's a sort of excitement induced hallucination? Yeah...wait, is that a real thing?' I walked up to my Mum's mini and opened the front side door, sliding in to sit beside her. "Everything alright darling?" she asked, looking at my face, which was still in shock. I considered telling her about 'The Magic Doughnut Guy' but then I stopped myself; she wouldn't believe me anyway, so I replied "No Mum, everything's great! I'm just excited, that's all" She nodded, oblivious to the lie I just told her. She started the car and we drove away from Dom's Donut Shop.

By the time we'd reached Elsa's House, I'd decided to tell Elsa about 'Dom'; I knew she would believe me as we have a rule that we don't tell lies to each other, with the obvious loop hole (can you guess it?). We pulled up on her gravelled driveway and I saw Elsa's excited face in her bedroom window. I smiled at her as she saw me, holding up the large bag of doughnuts like I was a footballer holding the World Cup. I pushed open the door, picked up my bag and hopped off my chair, slamming it behind me and rushing to her white wooden door with the number '122' in the middle at the top. Knocking loudly on the wood, I waited excitedly until it was quickly opened by a grinning Elsa. Her short blond hair was straightened and was practically shiny in the sunlight, she was wearing a sea blue T-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and dark grey jeans, stripy green socks and black trainers. She stared hungrily at the bag of doughnuts as she welcomed me inside, me glancing around and waving as my Mum drove away, honking the horn at me.

Elsa's Mum came out of the kitchen and smiled at me "Hi Cherry, got the doughnuts I see" I nodded happily "Well if you girls want anything, let me know" We clambered up the beige, carpeted stairs and turned left into her bright bedroom. In the corner was something that wasn't there before; a polka-dot beanbag! I rolled my eyes at the irony then proceeded to flop down on her comfy chair (it spins around too!). When it spun back around to face Elsa, I whispered "Can I tell you something?" she nodded and I explained the entire story with Dom's Donut shop; the appearing bag, the floating doughnut and the prediction. As I told her about the latter, she glanced across at her new beanbag that she had presumably gotten for her birthday, shrugged and went to sit on it. Nothing happened. "Maybe it was some sort of magic show? Or a prank? Or a hidden camera thing?" she suggested helpfully. I considered this then realised she was probably right, after all, whoever heard of a magic doughnut?!

We both got off of our seats and sat in the middle of her floor and I put the bag of doughnuts between us and opened it. From that moment on, as always, it was chaos. We ate the doughnuts, threw them as Frisbees to each other, broke them in half, created towers out of them; anything you imagine, we did. By mid-day, we were exhausted and I flopped down on her comfy chair and sighed, munching slowly on my last doughnut and savouring it. We looked at each other and for the last time that day, we yelled "DOUGHNUT DAY!" It was our tradition and we loved it, though the neighbours didn't. Elsa, without looking down, sat down on her polka-dot beanbag then winced "What?" I asked "Something wrong? Do you feel sick or something?" She stood up and on the beanbag was the bag I brought the doughnuts in. I went over and picked it up, looking inside. Elsa peeked in too and saw what I saw; a partially squished doughnut. She lifted it out of the bag and held it in front of us so that we were looking through the hole. Then I realised that what I was seeing through the hole was not the other side of Elsa's bedroom. Just when I was about to say something, it happened. The view through the doughnut started getting larger and larger and it was drawing us closer and closer until it engulfed us both and I fell to the ground with a thump. But we were no longer in Elsa's bedroom. We were on a train.


	4. Chapter 4-Hogwarts?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hello to any readers out there:) Welcome to chapter 4. As you can tell by the title, this one has a bit of the Magic in it so YAY!:) Read and Review please:)  
****WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 4- Hogwarts?

Slowly, I got to my feet and looked at Elsa, expecting to see her looking back at me, confused. But no; instead she leapt to her feet and looked at me with annoyance "So Holten" Holten was my last name "Learnt some magic did we?!" She opened the compartment door and with one last disgusted look in my direction, she stormed off. I stood there, completely baffled; why were we on a train? Why does Elsa now hate me? Why did she say magic? These questions and more were building up inside my head, making it feel like it was exploding.

I looked around and saw a suitcase, rucksack and cage above the seats on a rack so I pulled them out carefully. On both of them was a tag which read 'Cherry Holten' and it was written on all of the clothes labels too. Other things in her suitcase included some strange looking money, confusing textbooks and what looked like a collapsed cauldron. In the cage was a beautiful creature; it was an owl (called Jam according to the other side of the cage tag) with brown feathers streaked with white and piecing yellow eyes. Jam hooted at her quietly as she opened her rucksack. There was a key, presumably for the cage, more money, a book, a letter and what appeared to be a stick. I picked up the stick first, examining it closely then holding it in one hand. In some place in my brain, two thoughts linked; there's magic here and what do magicians have? Wands! After placing the 'wand' carefully in my pocket, I then proceeded to look at the letter. As with most of the things I found, it was very confusing, saying that I had been accepted at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Hogwarts? What on Earth was Hogwarts? Was it even _on _Earth?! I looked out the compartment window and saw, faintly, my reflection. My curly, brown hair was shoulder length and my eyes were wide and scared looking. I was wearing a set of robes with an emblem on the right side; it was the same one which was on the letter.

I sat down heavily on the comfy, red chairs and stared at the ceiling. "Hello?" I looked sharply left and saw a girl, sliding open the door. She had brown, curly hair and a pink, sparkly flower in it, clipped on the right side of her head. "Hi?" I said questioningly, unsure whether or not I was facing an alien or not. Don't judge me brain! I had no idea what was happening so anything was possible. "Are you OK?" she asked me "I thought the compartment was empty it was so quiet!" she smiled and held out her hand "I'm Elizabeta Edelstein, nice to meet you" I shook her hand, saying "I'm Cherry Holten" she raised her eyebrows at me. "I know, I know, it's a stupid name, just call me Charlie instead" she nodded and came to sit down next to me. I smiled to myself; I may have lost a friend, but I have gained one, so I'm no longer alone in this magic doughnut place.


	5. Chapter 5-What Nonsense!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi to any readers out there! This is the next chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. Please read and review:D  
****WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 5-What nonsense!

Elizabeta came over and sat by my side "So what house do you want to be in?" she asked. I looked at her, confused; Houses? What houses? Do we each get our own cottage or something?! Sadly not, when seeing by face, she explained "There are 4 houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one has their own tower and common rooms and bedrooms. We earn points for the House Cup which is awarded at the end of the year" To me, it sounded like a load of nonsense; Slytherin? Hullerpuff was it? I nodded pretending that I followed and she smiled, clearly happy to have helped someone. "I want to be in Gryffindor; it's the best house because Dumbledore was in it" Dumbledore?! More nonsense words, but to not look stupid, or so I thought, I said "Who's Dumbledore?"She gasped; clearly I had said something stupid, but at least I'd learn something. "He's the school's Headmaster, he's a genius, but my brother Roderick, he's in Ravenclaw by the way, he reckons he's a bit..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "mad!" I laughed "I doubt it" then I implied "Or they wouldn't let him be the Headmaster, child protection and all that" Elizabeta looked at me, confused; now she didn't understand me! "Are you, by any chance, muggle-born?" I shrugged at her, muttering "What's that" hoping she wouldn't hear me and think I was stupid; we'd only just met, how stupid I was could wait.

She grinned at me "I'm going to go with yes. I'm a half-blood which means my parents are both different. My mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle" There was another knock at the compartment door and we both looked left to see a woman dressed in a dark green dress and a light green scarf. She was pushing a large trolley, only just big enough for the aisle and it was laden with sweets, chocolates and drinks. She pulled open the sliding compartment "Anything off the trolley dears?" I stood up and walked across to the door, peeking at the vast amounts of confectionary, expecting to see Mars Bars, Galaxy and Aero. Instead, I saw Every-Flavoured Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Juice, Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties. Going back to my backpack, I pulled out a load of the strange looking money and said "Some of everything please"


	6. Chapter 6-The Talking Hat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hi to any readers out there:D How you doing? I hope you like this chapter, it's my longest yet and took FOREVER AND EVER etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank my two friends (Them who shall not be named but instead abbreviated) A and E (this made me laugh:D ) for helping me with the characters and to A for doing a fabulous drawing. I couldn't have done it without you both:) THANKS SO MUCH YOU'RE THE BEST. To everyone else, please read and review! I am very happy with the current 51 views I have received so 51 very large thank you's to all of you. Enjoy!  
WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 6-The Talking Hat

By the time the train had stopped (and we had finished the sweets) it felt like I'd known Elizabeta for years. 'Maybe I have' I thought as she laughed at a joke I had just told 'She looks familiar…?' I stood up, heading out of the compartment followed by Elizabeta, who had just informed me to leave my things here; what a relief! My trunk was very heavy and I didn't want to have to haul it off the train. Thank goodness someone else does it for us! We joined the masses of students filling the corridors, all of them looking strangely familiar, and got off the train. "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' year this way!" I looked right in the direction of the shouting and saw a giant of a man. He had long, black, shaggy hair, beetle black eyes and he was easily the tallest person at the station. In his hand, he held a black lantern, with its light glowing orange.

Elizabeta grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the 'man'. "Come on" she practically yelled over the noise of the crowds "That's us". The giant led us and a bunch of other children, presumably the other first years, over to some small wooden boats at the edge of a huge lake surrounded by forests. "Four to a boat, careful not to slip mind" the giant warned us as he clambered into a separate boat for himself. The two of us carefully boarded the nearest boat, which was already occupied by two boys, who were laughing to themselves about something. I looked around and caught a faint glimpse of Elsa's blonde hair amidst a group of mean-looking boys. One of them threw a snide look in my direction so I turned back to the company in my boat.

As we set off, I started up a conversation with them. The smaller of the two was called Ethan; he had short, blonde hair, bright blue eyes and freckles. He told us that he was a half-blood, but that his muggle father had left his mother when he found out she was a witch. The other boy was called Dean **(AUTHOR'S NOTE!- This is not Dean Thomas, I just liked his name)** who, like me, was muggle-born. He had ruffled black hair, horn-rimmed glasses and was currently explaining how he'd found out about his 'talent'. "This guy in a cloak showed up at my door" he said with a glazed look on his face as he remembered. "He came in and said I was magical! I thought it was a joke until he made a book appear out of thin air!"

"Look!" I heard someone shout as many people began eagerly pointing ahead. I turned around (I was facing the wrong way) and saw a magnificent castle. It was reflected on the surface of the lake and it stood out against the starry, blue sky. It had four tall towers with many small windows that were lit up with an orange glow. "So that's Hogwarts" I said, stating the obvious "Yep" replied Elizabeta, and we spent the rest of the journey admiring its beauty.

We reached the other side of the lake and got out of the boats. We followed the giant (whose name was Hagrid according to Dean) up a small hill then towards two giant oak door. Hagrid pushed them open and they gave a loud, eerie creak. We were ushered inside to meet a stern looking woman. "Thank you Hagrid" she said "I'll take it from here" Hagrid nodded and stomped past her up the steps.

"My name is Proffessor McGonagall" said the stern woman "Welcome to Hogwarts" She was wearing an emerald green cloak and a black witches' hat. As I looked at her face, I could tell that she wasn't someone to be messed with. "Your school fellows are already seated in the Great Hall but before you can join them you must first be sorted into one of the schools four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you will earn house points for achievements and lose points for any rule breaking. You spend your free time in your house common room and sleep in your house dormitories. Please wait here as the students prepare for your entrance. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily" and with that, she turned on her heel and entered the Great Hall.

"I think I'd go home if I was put in Slytherin" stated Ethan "Wouldn't you? It's the same house that You-Know-Who was in" I nodded, pretending to understand. "So Holten" I turned around to see a mean looking Elsa "Know what House you want to be in? I reckon you'd be perfect for Hufflepuff" the group of boys around her snickered. I rolled my eyes; what was her problem all of a sudden?! "Just ignore her" Elizabeta whispered in my ear. I was about to reply when I heard the tip-tap of heels behind me. "We are ready for you now" she said and motioned towards the huge oak doors.

As they creaked open in front of us, thousands of faces turned in our direction. I'm usually quite a confident person but even I found myself shying away from the sea of eyes. I looked ahead and saw a long table which had seated at it a whole row of eccentrically dressed people. In front of this table was a golden lectern topped with an owl in flight. Behind said lectern was the strangest man I have ever seen. He was wearing purple robes covered in gold stars and he had long, silvery hair, which matched his beard that was so long it reached the floor. On the bridge of his nose were halved golden spectacles. His eyes were surprisingly blue, blindingly blue in fact. I noticed that he was looking at me and he smiled. Quickly I smiled back then looked away; it felt like his eyes were seeing into my soul.

Instead, I looked up and saw what looked like the sky. "It's bewitched" I heard someone say "To look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" Our large group reached the other side of the hall and came to a halt. Professor McGonagall carried on a small stool and an extremely shabby hat. She placed it on the stool and stood beside it. One of the creases in the hat moved to form a mouth and began to sing! I was so shocked that I didn't pay attention to what it was singing, so by the time the shock has worn off, it had finished its tune. Professor McGonagall unfurled a long piece of parchment, cleared her throat and then announced "Bet, Elsa"

Elsa's POV

I stepped forward out of the crowd and walked to sit on the wooden stool. The woman in the green cloak placed the grubby hat on my head and stepped back. "Curious...You're a strange one, Bet. Where to put you..." 'Slytherin!' I thought 'Please be Slytherin!' I closed my eyes and concentrated solely on that word. "Something's not right here...But you're loyal, brave and thoughtful, smart too. If anything you're more suited to the other houses...You're mind is hiding something from you, you don't belong in Slytherin...Not the real you anyhow" A confused expression flickered across my face "The real me?! What do you mean" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. The hat didn't seem to be listening and was muttering to itself "Hmm...Yes...In that case...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat, shouting the last word. McGonagall lifted the hat off my head and motioned towards one of the middle tables, which was filled with cheering students. As I made my way there, I glanced back at the rest of the first years. The Holten girl was staring at me, but when she saw me looking, she quickly glanced away. Draco and the other boys who I had talked to gave me a fleeting glance of pity, then looked away; clearly being friends with them was no longer an option.

Cherry's POV

I watched Elsa sit down grumpily at the Gryffindor Table and smirked as she gave a death stare to a re-headed boy who tried to shake her hand. She caught me looking at her and I quickly turned back to the sorting. They were up to the 'G's and a girl called Hermione Granger had just been sorted into Gryffindor. She leapt from the stool when the hat was removed from her head and bounced over to sit opposite Elsa. "Holten, Cherry" I turned around, expecting Elizabeta to push me one, until I realised she'd already been sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ethan and Dean. I slowly walked up to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hello Cherry" whispered the hat in my ear "Now where to put you...I sense you are preoccupied, like the other girl, you are different. And yet, unlike the other girl, you are aware of this. But that isn't my concern, so where should I put you? You are very smart...perhaps Ravenclaw, no...you are very loyal and trustworthy, Hufflepuff maybe...but what's this...I sense incredible bravery and courage, therefore I pick...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word and a smile spread across my face. Once the hat was off my head, I practically ran over to the cheering table of Gryffindor's, going to sit in between Dean and Elizabeta.

The Sorting continued and when she read out the name "Longbottom, Neville" a pale boy came forward. A ripple of laughter rang through the hall when he was sorted into Gryffindor as he ran away with the hat still on his head. He had to jog back to hand it to a small, blonde haired called who became a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco" called out McGonagall and a pointy faced, blonde haired boy swaggered forward. I realised that he was one of the boys that Elsa had been talking to. When the hat was above his head, not even touching it, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and made his was over to the end table. I could understand why no one wanted to be in Slytherin; they all looked very...evil.

We'd reached the 'P's and she called out "Potter, Harry" Everybody started whispering; what was going on?! Even Elizabeta looked excited "Whose he?" I asked her, as a boy with circular glasses and tousled black hair came forward. As he sat down, I noticed that he had a lightening scar on his forehead. "He's the Boy Who Lived! He defeated...You-Know-Who!" I was confused "No I don't know who!" I whispered back as the Sorting Hat muttered to itself on his head. "His name was..." her voice went quiet and scared "Voldemort" she shivered "He defeated him. He was the most evil wizard and Harry Potter defeated him" she gazed at him, clearly impressed. "Really?" honestly, the boy looked petrified, not the type to defeat some evil person. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Harry got the loudest cheer yet, I noticed, as two red-headed twins began chanting loudly "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Finally, the last person was sorted (it was 'Zabini, Blaise' who joined the Slytherin Table) and McGonagall carried away the hat and the stool.


	7. Chapter 7- A few words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi to any readers out there! Sorry this chapter's so short:( Forgive me please! Read and Review please! Also try out my other fanfic which is a Harry Potter and Maximum Ride Xover. **

**Disclaimer- I should have been doing this from the start so OOPS! I do not own Harry Potter or the When It's A Jar components. I do however own the plot and Cherry, Elsa and Elizabeta belong to me and my friends A and E.**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 7-A Few Words

DING! DING! Professor McGonagall clinked her glass with her fork "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" she announced then sat down, looking across at him expectantly. "Indeed I would" he said smiling "And they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oinkment! Tweak! Now tuck in" I laughed out loud at this and what were we meant to tuck into? I looked down at the empty golden plates on the table, only to find they were no longer empty. My mouth dropped open at the sight of the masses of food now on the table.

Anything you can imagine, it was there. Roast potatoes in mountains, streams of gravy contained in gravy boats, bowls full of bright green peas, an entire chicken and dishes, each with a different, delicious smelling pie. Everything within reach, I piled onto my plate (except the Brussels sprouts of course) and gobbled it up. It was a momentous feast; the best food I have ever eaten. Then all of the food vanished and I looked up in annoyance; I was still hungry! "Time for dessert!" Yelled Dumbledore over the loud chatter of students. The plates were refilled but this time with glorious desserts. I searched with my eyes down the length of the table, looking for one thing and one thing only; Doughnuts.

I nudged Elizabeta "Can you see any doughnuts?" She shook her head "They don't do them here, Headmaster's rules" I looked back at her, baffled "What's anyone got against doughnuts?!" She shrugged and turned back to her dessert.


End file.
